


Safety

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon!Boyfriend, Domestic Violence, Don't worry Dean comes to the rescue, F/M, Reader-Insert, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Your boyfriend turns out to be someone you never thought he was, exposing a world you never knew and putting your life in danger. Who will save you and make you feel safe again?





	Safety

Growing up, you always knew you were lucky. Your parents were amazing. They were everything a girl could ask for: caring, supportive, loving, and fun to be around. But, most importantly, they made you feel safe. No matter what, you knew you could count on them to protect you, both physically and emotionally. You never thought anything would ever change that. But, that all changed when you were 15.

Your parents left on a business trip, which was nothing out of the ordinary for them or you. They were insurance salesmen, and they were always on the road. For this particular trip, they were supposed to be gone for three days, a week at the most. But, they never came home. When the cop came to your door and told you about the accident, your whole world crashed around you, your knees buckling as you fell to the ground. Your safety was gone. Your security was gone. And, it was never coming back.

It took a long time for you to even think about getting close to someone again. When you were 25, you met a man who swept you off your feet. Jake. He was charming, funny, smart, successful, and good-looking. The whole package. Or, at least, that’s the way it seemed on paper. All of friends told you how good he was for you, how you were so lucky he wanted you, but something about it always seemed off. You knew you should be happy with him, but something was missing. Sure, he was a catch, but he never made you feel safe. Not the way your parents did. Not the way a man you loved should. But, you brushed away your instincts, thinking that the relationship could grow into something more. That it could grow into that feeling of safety. As it turns out, you should have trusted your instincts.

After a long day at a work, you couldn’t wait to get home to Jake and relax. When you reached your front door, you pushed it open, sighing with relief. “I’m home!” you called out, slamming the door behind you and tossing down your purse and keys.

You smiled when your boyfriend rounded the corner, heading towards you, but when you looked down at his hands, your smile instantly faded. He was holding something you never would have expected. Something that instantly struck fear into your heart: a gun.

“Jake?” you whispered, instinctively backing up as he continued to advance towards you, moving so he blocked the door you had just entered through. “Why are you holding that?”

“Oh this?” he asked with a smile, his hand moving up, the gun’s barrel pointing straight at you. “Just a contingency plan.”

“What kind of contingency plan?” you asked, your voice sounding weaker than you’d hoped it would. You continued to back up slowly, trying to think of an exit plan, any exit plan.

“You see,” he continued, “I’ve been biding my time for a while now. Waiting you out. But, I can’t do it anymore, Y/N. It’s torture, dating you, trying to act like I care about you.”

“What are you talking about?” You could feel tears forming in your eyes at the betrayal, but you blinked them away, your fear and survival instincts taking over.

“I want it. Your parents’ journal. I know you have it. I thought I could get you to give it to me if I dated you for long enough, but I’m done.” His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. “I’m taking it. Now.”

You stopped backing up when your back bumped into the hall table, but Jake kept moving closer. You reached behind you, praying that you’d find something to defend yourself with. Your hands found a vase, and you curled your fingers around it, waiting for an opportunity to escape. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know how close you were to your parents, Y/N. Don’t act like they didn’t leave their hunting journal with you.”

Your hand tightened around the vase. “My parents weren’t hunters. They were insurance salesmen.”

Jake laughed, a nauseating sound to you now. “Don’t tell me you actually believed that? You do, don’t you? That’s hilarious. Your parents were hunters, Y/N. Albeit, not very good ones. They hunted monsters. Monsters like me.”

Your heart stopped and you drew in your breath. “Monsters? What are you talking about? What are you?”

“I’m a demon, sweetheart.” He growled, his eyes flashing black. You screamed, before your body took over from the fear, propelling you into action. You whipped your hand around, sending the vase flying at Jake’s head. It connected with a sickening thump, and he fell to the ground, clutching at his head and cursing loudly. You didn’t stick around to see what he would do next, choosing instead to run down the hall towards the back of the house. You could hear him following after you as you sprinted towards the back door. When you reached it, you grabbed desperately at the lock, trying to get it open. “Come on. Come on. Please.”

After what seemed like forever, you finally got the door unlocked, and you were about to pull open, but Jake grabbed you from behind before you could. You screamed and kicked at him, fighting with everything you had. He punched you hard, throwing you to the ground, where your head slammed against the tile, disorienting you. He reached down ready to grab you again, and you tensed, readying yourself for more pain. But before he had the chance to reach you, the door slammed open behind you and two men raced into the room with their guns drawn. The shorter, lighter haired one, moved like lightening, tackling Jake before he could touch you.

The taller of the two men moved towards you to check on you instead of joining in the fight. He gently place his hands on your side, but you jerked with pain as he touched you. He pulled back slightly, but he stayed close, his eyes moving up to watch his partner. You moved your head to the side and saw the man who had tackled Jake, the man who had saved you. He was holding a strange-looking curved knife, but blackness over took you before you could see anything else.

When you awoke, your whole body ached. You were lying in a bed, covered by a huge comforter. You tried to sit up, but your body screamed at you. You whimpered softly, and the man who had tackled Jake was instantly there, by your side.

“Try not to move,” he muttered, his voice deep, gravelly, and comforting. “You took a couple of pretty bad hits back there. My brother, Sam, bandaged you up, but you need to take it easy.”

You turned your face up towards his and your eyes connected. Instantly, you felt safe. You didn’t know what it was about this man, but one look into his captivating, green eyes, and you knew. This man would never hurt you. You didn’t know how and you didn’t know why, but you knew that with a hundred percent certainty. Looking at him, you felt something you had never felt when you were with Jake. Something that was even stronger than what you had felt with your parents. Something you never thought you would find again. Safety. As he gently brushed your hair back from your face and held your hand while sleep overtook you again, you knew that this man, whoever he was, would always keep you safe.

And, that feeling only grew in the following months and years you spent with Dean. It grew as he helped you heal. It grew as he taught you how to hunt. It grew as you fell in love. And it kept growing, even when the entire world seemed dangerous, even when death seemed like an inevitability, it kept on growing. You never felt safer than you did with Dean. Not only physically safe, because he would die before he let you get hurt, but emotionally safe. Dean Winchester was your home. And, your home was, without a doubt, the safest place in the world.


End file.
